Bogoshippo, Appa
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Leeteuk memang orang yang sangat bisa dipercaya, Tidak salah jika ayah nya Donghae menitipkan putranya pada Leeteuk. Disaat Donghae kalut dengan kepergian ayahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan sang Leader?  My First Fanfiction...


**Bogoshippo, Appa...**

**Cast : Donghae**

**Leeteuk**

**Super Junior**

**Genre : Friendship**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**~Leeteuk POV  
**

**"Donghae, kau jangan seperti ini terus... Nanti kau bisa sakit..."  
Aku mencoba membujuk teman sekamar plus dongsaeng kesayanganku, donghae untuk segera bangun dan makan. Tapi donghae malah makin meringkuk dikasurnya sambil terus menitikkan air mata.  
**

**"Hae, kau tau? Hyung khawatir jika kau begini terus. Begitu juga yang lain. Lihat, hyukjae uring-uringan karena kau begini terus. Bahkan appa-mu akan sangat sedih disana..." sontak, donghae bangun dan menatapku. Wajahnya amat sangat pucat. Matanya sembab. Seminggu yang lalu appa-nya meninggal, dan donghae belum sempat melihat bahkan membahagiakan appa-nya. Semenjak ia di training sampai appa-nya meninggal seminggu yang lalu, hanya sekali donghae bertemu dengan appa-nya. Mungkin inilah yang membuat donghae begitu terpukul dan sangat menyesal. Selama seminggu itu pula donghae tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia terus menangis bahkan dia tidak mau makan ataupun minum. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Sebelum pergi, appa-nya berpesan sesuatu untuk menjaga donghae.**

**Donghae yang sontak terbangun, dia memelukku. Erat. Sangat erat. Dia menangis lagi. Aku mengelus kepalanya lembut.  
"Hae, dengarkan hyung! Kau tidak mau kan appamu melihatmu sedih disana?"  
Donghae menggeleng.  
"sekarang bangunlah. Kembalilah menjadi donghae yang dulu, yang ceria. Minggu depan kita ada konser. Kau harus ikut, supaya elf dan appa mu melihat kalau kau adalah namja yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Arra?" aku menyemangatinya. Dia masih menangis di pelukanku.  
**

**"hyung..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.  
**

**"mmm?"  
**

**"mianhae..."  
**

**Aku menggeleng. "sudahlah..." aku terus mengelus-elus kepalanya. "jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah. Jika kau lelah, maka tidurlah. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tubugmu tidak dapat melakukannya. Sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah" donghae hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku terus mengelus kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Seminggu dia tidak tidur. Perlahan dia menutup matanya dalam pelukanku, air matanya berhenti mengalir. Tapi dia masih memelukku erat. Setelah beberapa menit, dia sepertinya sudah lelap sekali.  
Kubaringkan donghae di kasurnya perlahan. Aku menyelimutinya. Dan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk bergabung dgn yang lain.  
Di ruang tengah...**

**Eunhyuk : bagaimana hyung?  
**

**Leeteuk : dia sedang tidur...  
**

**Eunhyuk : hhuf.  
**

**Sungmin : bagaimana ini hyung?  
**

**Heechul : bagaimana apanya?  
**

**Sungmin : malam ini kita harus pergi ke beijing kan? Apa dibatalkan saja?  
**

**Heechul : heum,, jungsoo, otteokhe?  
**

**Leeteuk : andwae! Jangan di batalkan. Kalian pergi saja. Biar aku yamg disini menjaga donghae. Aku kgawatir padanya, tapi super juniortetap harus pergi untuk promosi album baru.**

**Heechul : hei,bagaimana jadinya super junior datang ke beijing tanpa leadernya?  
**

**Leeteuk : bisa saja kan? Aku akan bilang pada manager hyung!  
**

**Heechul : YAAA! Manager tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu melakukan ini. Bagaimana jadinya super junior nanti? Elf beijing pasti akan bertanya-tanya.  
**

**Leeteuk : maaf, heenim. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan donghae yang sedang seperti ini. Manager dan elf juga pasti akan mengerti.  
**

**Heechul : terserahmu saja lah!**

**-tiba2 manager pun datang-**

**Manager : ada apa ini?  
**

**Heechul : tanya saja padanya (menunjuk leeteuk)  
**

**Leeteuk : hyung, apakah boleh jika nanti aku tidak ikut ke beijing?  
**

**Manager : waeyo?  
**

**Leeteuk : kondisi donghae sangat buruk, kurasa dia tidak akan bisa pergi bersama kita ke beijing. Dan aku pun tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian.  
**

**Manager : seburuk apa kondisinya?**

**Tapi tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah teriakan.  
"aaaaaaaaaaa,, hyuuuuuuuuunnggg!"**

**Manager : siapa itu?**

**"donghae..." gumamku. Akupun segera berlari ke kamar di susul manager dan yang lain.  
Setibanya di kamar, donghae sudah tidak di kasurnya lagi. Ia duduk di sudut kamar, memeluk kakinya dan menelungkupkan kepala ke dalamnya. Ia menangis lagi. Hhuft, aku sedih jika melihatnya seperti ini.**

**Leeteuk : hae! (Membuka pintu+panik) hae...  
**

**Manager : ada apa?  
**

**Leeteuk : hyung lihat, beginilah donghae sekarang...  
**

**Manager : ya sudah, aku izinkan kau untuk kali ini. Jaga donghae selama kita 4 hari di beijing. Aku percaya padamu.  
**

**Leeteuk : ne. Gomawo hyung.  
**

**Manager : baiklah aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan. Dan ingat, nanti malam kita berangkat.  
**

**All : ne...**

**Manager hyung pun pergi.**

**Eunhyuk : donghae-ah! (Mendekati donghae)  
**

**Donghae : andwae! Jangan sentuh aku. Andwae! (Berteriak sambil merekatkan pelukan kakinya.  
**

**Eunhyuk : hae, ini aku. Hyukjae.  
**

**Donghae : anni... Aku tidak mau... Teukie hyung...  
**

**Leeteuk : hyung disini. Tenanglah. (Memeluk donghae)  
**

**Donghae : hyung, suruh mereka keluar. Aku mohon hyung. (Memeluk erat leeteuk)**

**Aku mengangguk. Aku pun memberi isyarat pada mereka agar meninggalkan kamar kami. Mereka patuh.**

**Eunhyuk : hae, cepat sembuh. Ingat! Sekembalinya kami dari beijing, kau harus sudah kembali.**

**Donghae hanya diam dalam pelukanku.**

**Setelah semua keluar, aku memapah donghae dan membaringkannya di kasur.  
"hae, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanyaku. Donghae menggeleng.  
**

**"hae, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa. Tapi ingat, hyung selalu disini bersamamu." ucapku.  
**

**"aku...aku tidak mau sendirian! Aku takut. Aku merindukan appa." donghae angkat bicara.  
**

**"hhufth... Hyung tau apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Appamu akan memarahi hyung jika ia tau kau seperti ini" jelasku.  
**

**"wae?"  
**

**"kau tau, sebelum appamu pergi, beliau berpesan padaku untuk selalu memjagamu. Dan tanpa dititipkan pun, kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Jadi jika kau seperti ini, hyung akan sangat merasa bersalah padamu dan appamu. Appamu juga pasti akan sedih sekali melihat putra tersayangnya cengeng..." donghae hanya diam. Dia menatapku dalam. Aku bisa melihat rasa rindu pada appanya.**

**GREP!**

**Dia bangkit dr posisinya, memelukku dan menangis.  
"mianhaeyo, appa. Mianhaeyo, hyung..." lirihnya dalam tangis.  
**

**"gwaechanayo, donghae-ah..." aku mengelus punggungnya lembut.  
Aku bisa merasakan kalau donghae sangat lelah ketika dia memelukku. Aku menyuruhnya untuk tidur.  
**

**"hae, tidurlah, istirahat..." kataku lembut sambil terus mengelus punggungnya. Donghae menggeleng  
**

**"waeyo?"  
**

**"aku ingin terus berada di pelukanmu hyung" katanya sesenggukan.  
**

**"tapi kau harus istirahat"  
**

**"ANDWAE!" Dia sedikit berteriak.  
**

**"hhuft, baiklah. Aku membaringkan donghae di kasur dan membaringkan diriku juga, dia harus istirahat. Saat dia sudah terlelap, kutatap wajahnya. Terlihat sangat pucat, tapi dia tertidur dengan pulas. Seperti bayi. Tangannya masih memelukku.  
**

**"hehe, dia memang bayiku" gumamku.  
Aku melepas pelukannya perlahan agar dia tidak terbangun, aku segera ke ruang tengah, untuk mengantar member yang lain yang akan berangkat ke beijing.**

**Saat di ruang tengah.  
**

**Leeteuk : kalian sudah siap?  
**

**All : ne..  
**

**Leeteuk : baiklah, manager hyung sudah berada di depan, kalian tunggu disana.  
**

**Eunhyuk : hyung?  
**

**Leeteuk : eumm.,?  
**

**Eunhyuk : hwaaa... Hyuuung, jaga donghae! Jangan biarkan dia seperti ini terus. Aku merindukannya (menangis memeluk leeteuk)  
**

**Leeteuk : haish, kau seperti anak kecil. Tentu tak akan kubiarkan dia seperti ini terus. Aku berjanji padamu.  
**

**Eunhyuk : gomawo, hyung.  
**

**Leeteuk : nah, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa ikut. Sekarang berangkatlah, kalau sudah sampai disana hubungi aku... Arraseo?  
**

**All : ne, hyung...**

**Semua member akhirnya berangkat. Dalam seketika dorm menjadi sangat sepi. Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Aku kembali ke kamar, kulihat donghae masih dalam posisi tidurnya tadi. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat donghae. Aku tidur di kursi ruang tengah, karena aku tidak mau mengganggu donghae.**

**Kubuka mataku perlahan, kulirik jam di dinding. Pukul 5.30 pagi. Aku bangun dari tidurku, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku yang masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.  
**

**"donghae? Bagaimana dengannya? Babo, aku malah ketiduran disini!" aku segera berlari ke kamar untuk melihat keadaan donghae. Kulihat dia masih tertidur. Aku mendekatinya, mencoba memastikan donghae baik-baik saja. Tapi saat kudekatkan diriku dengan donghae, aku mendengar nafasnya tidak teratur, tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan betapa kagetnya ketika aku memegang keningnya,, sangat panas. Bahkan tubuhnya pun sangat panas sekali.  
**

**"omoooo... Hae, kau panas sekali!" pekikku. Donghae tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hanya saja nafasnya benar-benar tidak teratur, dia terengah-engah. Segera kuambil lap+air hangat untuk mengompresnya. Setelah aku mengompresnya, aku mencoba membuatkan makanan untuknya.  
**

**Pantas saja dia sakit seperti ini, dia tidak makan selama seminggu, dia bahkan tidak tidur. Aku membuat bubur untuknya. Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke kamar untuk melihat keadaannya. Ku simpan bubur itu di meja dekat kasurnya, aku mengganti kompresannya. Saat aku menyentuh keningnya yang sudah tidak terlalu panas, tangan donghae memegang tanganku. Perlahan matanya terbuka, dan seulas senyum terpancar di wajahnya yang masih pucat.**

**"hy...uuu...ng"**

**"hae, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah... Kau tau, kau membuatku kgawatir setengah mati tau!" donghae hanya tersenyum sambil meminta maaf padaku.  
**

**"mian hyung! Lain kali, tidak akan kulakukan lagi."  
**

**"baiklah, tak apa... Apa kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?"  
**

**"rasanya jauh lebih baik. Hanya saja..."  
**

**"ya?..."  
**

**"aku LAPAR... hhehe..."  
**

**"haish, kukira ada apa. Ini kubuatkan bubur untukmu. Hyung suapi ya, JANGAN MENOLAK!"  
**

**"hyung, aku kan bukan anak kecil! Aku jg bisa bangun dan makan sendiri"  
Donghae berbicara seolah-olah dia bisa bangun sendiri, tapi...  
**

**"auuu..." donghae meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.  
**

**"haha, sudah hyung bilang kan?" aku tersenyum dengan senyuman seribu arti padanya. Aku membantunya bangun dan menyuapinya makan. Senangnya, donghae sudah mau makan sekarang, bahkan karena perutnya tidak diisi selama seminggu, dia menghabiskan bubur ku satu panci.. Ckckck...**

**Siang itu, aku dan donghae duduk di ruang tengah. Donghae membuka pembicaraan.  
**

**Donghae : hyung...  
**

**Leeteuk : eum?  
**

**Donghae : mianhae, aku sudah merepotkanmu dan yang lain.  
**

**Leeteuk : gwaechanayo, donghae-ah. Hyung senang, sekarang kau sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi.  
**

**Donghae : dalam mimpi, appa datang padaku, dia memarahiku karena aku sudah membuat kalian repot. Tapi setelah itu, dia memelukku dan bilang kalau dia sayang padaku.  
**

**Leeteuk : sekarang kau tau kan kalau appamu selalu ada di hatimu?  
**

**Donghae : ne...  
**

**Mata donghae tampak berkaca-kaca saat ia menceritakan mimpinya.  
**

**~Leeteuk POV, end**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**~Donghae POV**

**Malam itu, aku tidak menemukan teukie hyung di kamar kami. Apa mungkin dia di ruang tengah? Aku pun mengeceknya. Saat berada di ruang tengah, sangat sunyi sekali. Tak ada suara apapun. Bahkan tv pun tidak menyala. Tapi mataku tertuju pada seorang namja yang sangat aku kagumi setelah appa. Namja yang aku yakini akan menjagaku selamanya. Teuki hyung. Dia sedang duduk menunduk di kursi ruang tengah. Kuhampiri teukie hyungku, dan mulai berjongkok di depannya.  
**

**"hyung, kenapa kau disini? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamar saja? Lalu, kemapa wajahmu itu merah?" aku terus bertanya pada teukie hyung.  
**

**Satu menit... Tiga menit... Lima menit...  
Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. **

**Aku mencoba memanggilnya. "hyung..." tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aku pun memegang pundaknya. Dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika tubuh teukie hyung jatuh ke pundakku.  
**

**"hyuuuung" aku sangat kaget tiba-tiba teukie hyung terjatuh. Dia tidak sadarkan diri.  
**

**"wae hyung? Wae?" aku terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh hyungku, tapi aku sadar jika teukig hyung sakit, badannya sangat panas. Aku segera mengangkatnya ke kamar. Ku kompresi teukie hyung dengan air hangat seperti apa yang ia lakukan padaku kemarin.  
**

**"mianhae, hyung" gumamku. Tapi sepertinya ada yang menjawabnya. Siapa?  
**

**"gwaechana"  
**

**Kualihkan pandanganku pada malaikatku. Kulihat malaikat tak bersayap itu sedang tersenyum manis padaku.  
"hyung, kau membuatku kaget. Tiba-tiba kau jatuh di pundakku, membuatku ingin menangis lagi." aku langsung mengomelinya.  
**

**"hheu, mian... Aku rasa aku kelelahan. Kemarin juga aku lupa makan seharian karena terlalu khawatir padamu."  
**

**"mianhae..." aku menunduk.  
**

**"hei, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Jangan sedih lagi dong"  
**

**"hehe, gomawoo..." aku beranjak dari dudukku.  
**

**"hyung lapar tidak? Ayo kita makan, aku lapar..."  
**

**"mwo? Ini sudah larut, donghae-ah..."  
**

**"ayolaaaahhh..."  
**

**"ne, ne... Aku juga lapar. Hhehe"**

**~Donghae POV, end  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Beberapa hari kemudian,, semua member sudah kembali dari beijing.  
**

**"hyuung!" eunhyuk terlihat begitu panik saat membuka pintu dorm.  
**

**"nugu? Eunhyuk-ah... Kau membuatku kaget. Wae gudhae?" leeteuk yang sedang memasak di dapur terperanjat kaget.  
**

**"donghae... Bagaimana dia sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"  
**

**"tuh, lihat saja..." leeteuk menunjuk ke arah donghae yang sedang bermain bersama ddangkoma. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok donghae yang kini tengah memberi makan ddangkoma, kura-kura peliharaan yesung. Eunhyuk berjalan perlahan mendekati donghae, ia takut donggae masih marah padanya. Merasa ada suara derap langkah, donghae menoleh ke belakangnya. Terlihat eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Wajah donghae masih datar tidak berekspresi. Membuat eunhyuk tidak berani untuk mendekatinya dan memilgh untuk menghentikan langkahnya.  
**

**Tapi...  
**

**Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya bermain bersama ddangkoma. Ia berjalan mendekati eunhyuk, berjalan dan terus mendekat. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menutup matanya. Pasrah bila donghae akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Bahkan jika donghae akan memukulnya sekalipun.**

**GREP!**

**Donghae merangkul eunhyuk. Sekarang wajahnya di penuhi dengan tawa.  
"hey... Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa cemberut gitu? Kau tidak suka jika aku seperti ini, hah?" tanya donghae.  
**

**"hah? Aaa...anniyo... Hehe, terima kasih kau sudah mau kembali" jawab eunhyuk yang senang melihat sahabatnya sudah kembali.  
**

**"hhuhh... Kau membuatku kaget. Aku kira aku akan kehilangan soulmateku" celetuk eunhyuk. Sejenak mereka berpandangan, tak lama mereka tersenyum dan meriakan sesuatu secara bersamaan yang membuat seisi dorm kaget dan menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah mereka.**

**"HIDUP EUNHAE..!" mereka terus meneriakkan itu.**

**-malam saat mereka berkumpul-**

**Heechul : hei, fishy! Apakah kau siap untuk konser besok?  
**

**Donghae : ne, hyung. Aku siap.  
**

**Heechul : ok, kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk besok.  
**

**Leeteuk : urineun syupeo juni~  
**

**All : oeo~**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Esoknya, konser besar super junior dimulai. Para member menaiki panggung. Semua tampak lancar tanpa hambatan apapun.**

**"Appa, kau lihat? Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi kan? Aku berjanji akan menampilkan yang terbaik! Aku janji! Aku tidak akan menyusahkan semuanya lagi, apalagi leeteuk hyung. Tolong dukung aku, appa... Bogoshippo, saranghaeyo..." gumam donghae.  
**

**Dipertengahan lagu u're my endless love, donghe tampak memeluk leeteuk. Leeteuk yang tau ada apa dengan donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata "lakukan yang terbaik!" dan di balas oleh donghae "ne!" dan ternyata benar, donghae melakukan yang terbaik di setiap aksinya.**

**Gomawo, appa... Semoga kau bisa tenang disana. Tolong jaga dan dukung aku dari surga. Aku tahu kalau appa selalu bersamaku. Terimakasih sudah memberiku seorang 'angel'. Saranghae, appa...**

**-FIN-**

**Hahaha...**

**Annyeong,, Author baru disini...**

**Ini fic pertama saia di fandom screenplays...**

**Berantakan bukan? Sulit dimengerti? Banyak kejadian yang membosankan? Haaaahhh,, itu sudah pasti... Saia sudah menduganya... **

**Awalnya saia tidak terlalu yakin dgn fict ini,, tapi seseorang terus memaksa saia agar tetap yakin, dan akhirnya terbitlah fict ini (sebenernya ini bisa disebut fanfict gak siy?)...**

**Oia,, saia kurang mampu untuk membuat fict yang bertema selain friendship, brothership, dan yaoi (yang tingkat ringan)... Jadi mohon aaf apabila readers sekalian tidak suka...**

**Terima kasih bwd Thena_san yang membantu dalam semua kegiatan saia di FFn ini...**

**Tolong bantu saia untuk memperbaiki fict-fict saia selanjutnya agar lebih baik dengan me-REVIEW... **

**Okay,, gomawo yeorubun... ^.^  
**


End file.
